


Convalescence

by Emcee



Series: Deadlier If You Mean It [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Humor, Injury, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: John and Lestrade are looking for Sherlock and find out he’s laid up. But why?





	Convalescence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick follow-up to “Conception”.

John was getting worried.

Worrying about Sherlock wasn’t exactly a new phenomenon for John. After all, Sherlock had faked his death, been addicted to heroin several times and shot in the chest. If he hadn’t hooked up with Molly Hooper, John would’ve thought danger was his true love.

It was the fact that Molly Hooper was Sherlock’s “beloved” (John couldn’t believe he’d actually heard Sherlock use that exact term, although he had denied it) that made John worry. Sherlock was less likely to seek out dangerous situations now.

Yet John had not heard from Sherlock in two days.

Lestrade had summoned both John and Sherlock to Barts on a corker of a case. No doubt Sherlock would deem it a nine. Yet there was still no sign of the detective.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Greg,” John sighed. “Sherlock’s been a bit strange lately.”

Lestrade frowned. “Strange how?” 

“Well, it’s this relationship with Molly,” John explained. “Sherlock’s not on cases all the time. He’s always trying to get home by at least one in the morning. He’s calling her— _calling_ , not texting— to let her know that he’s okay. If he does get caught up for more than a day, he’s buying her little presents to make up for being away.”

Lestrade’s eyes widened. “Really? That is strange... Sherlock... Being in a real relationship. He’s really serious about it?”

John nodded. “Last time I talked to Sherlock about him and Molly, he was talking about... Having a baby.”

“ _Serious_? Oh, that’s too soon. They’ve only just gotten together.” Lestrade shook his head. “You think they’re really going to do that?”

John shrugged. “I don’t know. Sherlock mentioned it a week or so back. I’ve been a bit scared to ask. Knowing Sherlock he’d start telling me about Molly’s monthly cycle and the optimal position for conception.”

John and Lestrade looked at each other for a moment before shuddering in unison.

“That still doesn’t explain why he’s not answering his texts,” Lestrade pointed out. “Even if Sherlock’s gone a bit domestic... He’s still Sherlock, isn’t he?”

John shuddered again. “Maybe he and Molly are... Occupied.”

But as if on cue, Molly popped her head out of the door of the morgue. “Greg! I heard you would be coming by.” She turned to look at John. “Oh John! I’m surprised you’re here.”

“I asked him to come,” Lestrade replied. “Along with your boyfriend. But he’s not answering his phone. What’s he up to?”

Molly cheeks turned a bright red. “Oh... Well.. I don’t know if he’s really up to taking a case right now. He’s a bit... Under the weather.”

“Under the weather?” John repeated. “Molly, he went out on a case while he was bleeding internally from a gunshot.”

Molly tucked a lock of loose hair over her ear. “Well, I mean... But if he’s not even answering his texts, he might not be... Feeling up to it. But he’s at home. If you want to see him. I’m not promising he’ll take the case. But it might help him take his mind off of things. It might not hurt for him to hear the details or see the body. But... Don’t think he’ll be dashing off after criminals right now.”

Lestrade nodded. “All right then. Doctor Watson, how about you and I take a look at the body and we take the layabout some pictures to see what he makes of the case. Molly, if you would.”

“Okay.” Molly smiled brightly. “But if Sherlock’s not up for it... Don’t push him. He’s really not doing too well.”

 

* * *

 

 

John rode in the passenger’s seat of the squad car with Lestrade. The Detective Inspector looked over at John quickly. “Do you think they’re going to get married?”

John arched a brow. “What? Molly and Sherlock? I’d say it was too soon to guess on that, but considering they’re living together and Sherlock was talking about kids... Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Bit weird, the idea of him... Being a normal sort of bloke.”

John chuckled. “I think Sherlock fell for her because she’s quite happy with him staying Sherlock.”

Lestrade laughed along with him as he pulled up to Molly’s house. “Tenner you’ll be making a best man speech by the end of the year.”

John smirked. “Twenty they don’t tell anyone and run off to the civil registrar.”

They shook hands and walked up to Molly’s home. Lestrade looked impressed. “You know I’ve never actually been to Molly’s. Pretty nice, considering it’s just her.”

“Her and Sherlock now,” John pointed out. “But I suppose she’s got a good job. And she’s got a long commute.”

Lestrade sighed. “Cor, he must love her if he’s willing to be so far from downtown.”

John went to knock on the door, but found it opened with a slight creek. It hadn’t been locked, nor properly closed. He hesitantly entered.

“Mollylove!” Sherlock’s voice called from the sitting room. “You’re home just in time! Can you get me some paracetamol? I don’t want to get up.”

“It’s us, Sherlock,” John called. He lead Lestrade into the sitting room. The detective was sprawled out on the sofa, tartan dressing gown hanging open. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt. He had a fine layer of stubble over his chin and his hair was a mess. “When did you start calling her Mollylove?”

Sherlock scowled. “You didn’t hear that. Why are you here?”

“Got a case.” Lestrade held out his phone to Sherlock. “Been texting you, but you’re not answering.”

Sherlock blinked and accepted the phone. “Oh, I left it in the bedroom.” He gestured vaguely towards the stairs. He began to scan through the phone. “Is one of you going to get me my paracetamol?”

At the blank looks from his friends, Sherlock grumbled. “Fine!” He pulled himself off the sofa and limped— actually _limped_ — towards the kitchen.

“What happened to you?” John asked.

“It’s nothing,” Sherlock demurred. “A day or two and I should be fine.” He came back into the sitting room, tossed some pills into his mouth and chased them down with a glass of water. “Some friends you are, making me get up for my own painkillers. And you, John Watson... A doctor.”

“Don’t know where you and Molly keep that stuff,” John pointed out. “And clearly, something has happened to you. What is going on?”

Lestrade furrowed his brow. “You know, Molly seemed embarrassed to tell us you weren’t doing well. This isn’t a... Sex thing, is it?”

Sherlock threw himself back down onto the couch. “Well, Scotland Yard isn’t completely useless. Yes, it is a ‘sex thing’, but not in the way your gutter mind believes.” He sighed. “John, when I last spoke to you about my relationship, I told you I believed Molly desired a baby, yes?”

John nodded. “I’m not sure I want to know where this is going...”

Sherlock tilted his head back and closed his eyes, looking every bit a drama queen. “As it turns out, my assumptions were based solely on my own panic about the idea of fatherhood. After much discussion with Molly, we discovered our feelings on offspring are actually completely in tune with one another. After some more discussion, I decided to take the logical step in ensuring our future plans.”

Lestrade wrinkled his nose. “What in the world are you saying, Sherlock?”

Sherlock sighed, rolling his head. “I really must speak to Mycroft. The gender inequality in birth control is absolutely appalling. A woman can spend over ten years trying to get tubal occlusion with no success due to her youth and the idea that she will change her mind... But a similarly aged man can walk off the street and only be stymied by a wait list, which is easy to bypass with enough clout.”

John’s eyes widened. “Sherlock, you mean you...” He made a scissor gesture with his fingers.

Sherlock sighed once again, opening his eyes. “Lestrade, I would very much like to take this case for you. But as I just had a scalpel to my scrotum, I’m hardly able to handle leg work at the moment. If John would be so kind as to retrieve my mobile from the bedroom, I would be happy to consult you through text.”

John went to get Sherlock’s phone. Lestrade was still goggling at Sherlock. “Of all of the things I thought you’d have to recover from... This is very low on the list.”

Sherlock closed his eyes once again. “The things we do for love.”


End file.
